d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Ancient Chaos Dragon
Syzclanderihsundikuundax can cook meals that would keep a normal human well-fed for months; he can prepare desserts so sweet that their delicious taste would linger in a person's mouth for all his life, surprisingly without interfering with his capability to pleasantly taste other things; he is capable of making banquets that would satisfy simultaneously white dragons, fire elementals, xorns, water nagas, rakshasas, sprites, and djinni... In few words: to say that Syzclanderihsundikuundax is a grandmaster cook is a huge underestimation. While Syzclanderihsundikuundax always liked to make exotic foods and try new and rare tastes, when he was young he faced the problem of how to manipulate the tools he needed. There are tales of chaos dragons that needed to handle things that their claws couldn't easily manipulate, so over time they mutated their claws until they became hand-like; however, that wasn't the path Syzclanderihsundikuundax followed: he trained until he could move his claws with outstanding precision... and then he kept training. Syzclanderihsundikuundax lacks a permanent lair; he carries his belongings in a bag of holding of a rubbery material whose color changes over the course of days. He wears a plain platinum ring that grants him a +15 competence bonus to Craft(Cooking) checks (included in the statblock). It is said that this ring was a gift from a demideity Syzclanderihsundikuundax delighted with his outstanding cooking, but there are many conflicting versions; asking Syzclanderihsundikuundax usually only complicates the issue further. |DR=20/magic and 5/law |immune=Magical sleep and paralysis effects, compulsion effects |SR=34 |fort=+27 |ref=+20 |will=+27 |spd=60 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) |melee=Bite +38 (4d6+9), Claws +36/+36(2d8+4), Wings +36/+36 (2d6+4), Tail slap +36 (2d8+13) |BAB= |grp=+54 |space=20 |reach=15 ft. (20 ft. with bite) |atkopt=Power attack. |sa=Breath weapon, Crush, Tail sweep. |SLAcl=10th |SLA= 3/day- Entropic shield, Protection from law, Chaos hammer; 1/day- Dispel law, Mind fog, Mislead, Word of chaos. |str=29 |dex=10 |con=29 |int=22 |wis=25 |cha=26 |sq=Keen senses |feats= Power attack, Multiattack, Improved initiative, Skill focus(Craft(Cooking)), Jack of all trades(C.Adv), Alertness, Deft Hands, Iron will, Lightning Reflexes, Run, Epic skill focus(Craft(Cooking))(Epic), Superior Initiative(Epic). |skills=Appraise +42, Bluff +26, Craft (Cooking) +74, Diplomacy +30, Gather information +26, Knowledge(Culinary preferences) +42, Knowledge(The planes) +24, Listen +45, Profession(Cook) +51, Search +42, Sense motive +25, Sleight of hand +38, Spot +45, Survival +25, Use magic device +44. |variants='Breath Weapon (Su):' 20d4 acid/cold/electricity/fire/sonic (equal chances), 120 ft. line (Reflex DC 35/half) or confusion gas 1d6+10 rounds, Cone 60' (Will DC 35/negates) Crush (Ex): Area 20 ft. by 20 ft.; Medium or smaller opponents take points of bludgeoning damage, and must succeed on a DC 35 Reflex save or be pinned. Frightful Presence (Ex): The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. 300' radius, 32 HD or less, Will save DC 34 negates. Affected creatures are panicked (<4 HD), or shaken (5+ HD) for 4d6 rounds. Dragons are immune to the effects of the Frightful Presence for other Dragons. Tail Sweep (Ex): Half-circle 30 ft. in diameter, Small or smaller opponents take points of bludgeoning damage, Reflex DC 35 half. }} Category: CR 19 Category:Draconomicon Category:Complete Adventurer Category:Chaotic Category:Extraplanar